


[playlist] i can't see clearly when you're gone | a janeway/seven fanmix

by ohvienna



Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Music, Playlist, otp: lower the force field, ten octaves lower janeway voice: 'people who love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: stardate today, janeway beams aboard the delta flyer. she reminds seven of the bond that’s grown between them. seven lowers the force field and she decides to come home.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813570
Kudos: 7





	[playlist] i can't see clearly when you're gone | a janeway/seven fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> J7 sexy times tension tunes and fuck the temporal prime directive feelings.

01\. drive - britta phillips  
02\. supernova - my brightest diamond  
03\. clementine - halsey  
04\. safe tonight - bat for lashes  
05\. lose my shit - kate miller-heidke  
06\. tigerlily demo version - la roux  
07\. pang - caroline polachek  
08\. chasing your shadows all around the world - zeigeist  
09\. i finally understand - charli xcx  
10\. blinding lights - sapphire  
11\. running up that hill - chromatics  
12\. end of the earth - marina

**[{spotify}](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Sc8cYVwUJyXTaCVNeFfV4?si=6J7loexzTlaebjHZR6H9BA)** **[{tumblr post}](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/622486404377772032/i-cant-see-clearly-when-youre-gone-a) **


End file.
